Piezoelectric pumping mechanisms are used in a wide range of microfluidic applications ranging from the controlled metering and flow of intravenous solutions in biomedical environments to ink jet printing apparatus. Conventional piezoelectric pumps utilize piezoelectric transducers that comprise one or more uniformly polarized piezoelectric elements with attached surface electrodes. The three most common transducer configurations are multilayer ceramic, monomorph or bimorphs, and flextensional composite transducers. To activate a transducer, a voltage is applied across its electrodes thereby creating an electric field throughout the piezoelectric elements. This field induces a change in the geometry of the piezoelectric elements resulting in elongation, contraction, shear or combinations thereof. The induced geometric distortion of the elements can be used to implement motion or perform work. In particular, piezoelectric bimorph transducers, which produces a bending motion, are commonly used in micropumping devices. However, a drawback of the conventional piezoelectric bimorph transducers is that two bonded piezoelectric elements are needed to implement the bending. These bimorph transducers are difficult and costly to manufacture for micropumping applications (in this application, the word micro means that the dimensions of the apparatus range from 100 microns to 10 mm). Also, when multiple bonded elements are used, stress induced in the elements due to their constrained motion can damage or fracture an element due to abrupt changes in material properties and strain at material interfaces.
Therefore, a need persists for a piezoelectric pumping apparatus that utilizes a functionally gradient piezoelectric transducer that overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with conventional pumping apparatus.